


Lacrimosa

by cherryguts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter 5 spoilers-ish, Gen, Implied Death, Nezumi Castle, Spoilers, cold in the beginning, it got very soft, reader has lots of emotions..., reader is an ultimate but it’s not important or mentioned, very tender at some point, warm towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: You see Nagito take the Spear of Gungnir and know exactly what his plan is. In the end, you couldn’t stop him.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Nagito Komaeda/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Lacrimosa

You stood in front of Nezumi Castle, which was basking in all its glory; the setting sun shining brightly behind it, making it seem intimidating and cold, casting shadows on the floor that seemed to crawl to your body. You should have been looking for the supposed bombs that have been planted somewhere on the island. Yet, your plaguing thoughts and gut led you to where you were standing. The opening of the castle broken open forcefully with an explosive told you that you were right. Walking towards the opening felt like the shadows got heavier as they enclosed your body whole. 

Inside the castle was dark as it always was, but the light filtering inside from above made the stone floor and pillars shine ethereally. The particles of dust could be seen as they float around in the sun; you walked further in till you stood directly where the lasting sun's warmth was shining in. 

In front of you, you could see him standing near the swords and spears that were displayed. His back facing you as his green jacket only faintly moved. He was in the shadows that the castle seemed to home, and for a split second of time as your eyes watched him, you thought you saw a pair of wings on him; wings to tell you how he is a soul higher than any human condition. Demonic or angelic...you couldn’t tell. 

“Nagito.” you finally spoke up, ending the silence that tensed the whole room. Your voice echoed softly because of how large the castle was but that didn’t bother you. Your sight was still firmly on Nagito, who simply only turned his head towards you, implying he was listening to what you were saying. You wanted to yell at him. Tell him his plan was ridiculous, because you just knew what he was doing. Only your brows furrowed to show how you were feeling before you spoke up once more. “You knew I would be here?”

For a quick second he turned his head back to face the weapons again and laughed to himself; the sound reverberating into the darkness that slept further inside the castle. What could be so funny? You surely wouldn’t know. 

After what felt like hours, he turned slowly, almost teasing you. Finally you saw his face and the front of his body. A smile that would always send chills down your spin was plastered on his face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his white hair contrasting the darkness that surrounded you both. 

Your name fell from his lips as he stared at you from across the room. You were a few feet away, a good distance, yet...you felt his eyes pierce your very soul. There was a voice in his eyes; you could read them and see his destiny through them. How that voice was deeper than all roses. 

“Yes, I knew you’d come. You wouldn’t be yourself if you hadn’t.” He said simply, like he knew your very being. You unclench your fists that you didn’t even notice you made until you felt your fingers relax. You let out a sigh that mixed with small laughter. Of course he would know you like that. The way you always are near him and basically poured your very mind to him. 

In his arms was one of the weapons that were held up for decoration in the castle. He held the Spear of Gungnir close to him, his plan ready in his mind. 

“I think you already know what I’m planning on doing, huh?” He sighed out with a small smile. Your eyebrows furrowed in worry this time, changing from your past frustrated ones. You wanted to desperately stop him. How could you witness him set up his own ending and not move an inch to tell him that he shouldn't do this. Yet in the back of your mind, something told you this wasn’t his end. But still...you would experience it all the same. It made your heart heavy, but you didn’t show it. You fought the glossiness of your eyes and stared at him with a serious gaze. 

“Gungnir never misses its target.” That was all you were able to say to him as you blinked wildly. This caught Nagito by surprise. His eyes widening and his back going straight before he closed his eyes and his smile appeared on his pale face again. Murmuring how he expected nothing less from an ultimate like you. 

Before you knew it, Nagito made his way leisurely down the aisle. Never breaking the eye contact he held with you. You stood in your place, staring back at him, yet your heart seemed to beat faster and faster with every step he took. Soon he stood before you, a foot apart, to you it felt like he was chest close. “You…” you whispered into the thinning air. You couldn’t think of anything else to say; your thoughts, words, and voice all seemed to vanish. With him so close in this light of the sun and the ethereal reflections because of it, made you feel like the Earth had stopped turning. 

“With you in my heart, I can bear everything.” He told you, your name lacing into his sweet words. Your breath hitched, eyes lidding with unknown warmth, your foot unconsciously stepped forward for the first time you entered the castle. He walked even closer to you, inches away from each other at this point. You could see his eyes more clearly, hear the voice more vividly. Swirls of madness didn’t sleep in his eyes nor did anything other than something delicate show. He lifted up his hand as it made its way to your cheek, when he got close enough, he was only an inch away from you, ghosting your skin. His ivory fingers shook and were slightly trembling. The only reason why he didn’t caress you was because he thought he could never touch hope like you; he could never touch an ultimate with such useless, dirty hands. 

“I believe in you. I believe in my luck and the rest to understand my plan,” he beamed at you, no doubts to be traced in his voice, “though I know things that you don’t, you are still a sparkling hope that I will always love.” Your eyes were wide as he finished speaking, the emotions you desperately tried to hold back bloomed like a fresh flower in spring. The way he thought so highly and lovingly of you made it feel like there was a birthing rose in your throat, how every praise he gave you grew another thorn till you choked on your own blood. 

Without thinking, you softly moved Nagito’s hand to your cheek and leaned into it. “You may love my hope and talent, but I will always cherish you above all else.” You confessed to him. In that still moment, both you and Nagito bathing in the sun, held such tender gazes that it could bring even the coldest to tears.

Nagito still had his plan set and in action, he couldn’t possibly stop now. With a final look he told you what he had to do now. The sadness that was rising finally swarmed your heart. You didn’t want to let him go like that, but there was nothing you could’ve done to persuade him. All you could do was watch him plan ahead and see his form disappear out of the castle. 

From here on out the heaviness wouldn’t leave and Nagito’s requiem was only starting. 

**Author's Note:**

> first komaeda fic and I don’t know if ppl even want to read this. oh well I hope someone likes it.


End file.
